


stranger's cologne (but you're in love with your boyfriend)

by salomesbed (knowyourrights)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Emotional Constipation, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, i guess spitting and facial if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourrights/pseuds/salomesbed
Summary: “You were late to get fucked because you were busy getting fucked?” Johnny snorts.Donghyuck tilts his head to one side, “He wanted a lazy morning,” He draws out his words childishly, before shooting Johnny another sly smile, “It’s not my fault that meant screwing me.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	stranger's cologne (but you're in love with your boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> hey lets all just imagine boundaries and safewords were discussed beforehand! 
> 
> also a lil warning - everything is consensual, but the boys aren't exactly the nicest to each other at some points in this, so pls be careful if you're sensitive to that <3

Johnny tugs at his cufflinks, pulling back his sleeves to reveal his watch for what feels like the hundredth time. It’s 1:12 already, and he’s got higher-ups’ asses to kiss at 2pm. What’s even the point of renting out a shitty motel room closer to work if he has to wait for Donghyuck anyway? They may as well have just gone to his apartment - at least it doesn’t smell of mothballs there. He stands up off the bed and paces over to the television, about to flick on the remote when two dull thuds sound from the door. 

He covers the walk across in two long strides, yanking it back with corporate urgency. Johnny never really turns off, especially not in the middle of the work day, especially when he’s pissed off.

Donghyuck hasn’t even put his hand down yet, fist poised at Johnny’s chest height. He’s wearing an old leather jacket over a red t-shirt that Johnny vaguely remembers having seen before. The contrast between them is almost funny, Johnny done up in his business suit, Donghyuck in a scuffy pair of Vans, laces frayed. 

“I’m not good enough for you to turn up on time?” Johnny asks.

Donghyuck shrugs noncommittally, squeezing between him and the doorframe to enter the room. When Johnny turns, closing the door a little harder than necessary, Donghyuck smiles, all nonchalance, “I was busy. I do exist outside of this room, y’know.”

Johnny rolls his eyes, “Busy with what? You do jackshit with your time.”

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, just peels off his jacket and drops it into the armchair, and a small cloud of dust puffs up, visible in a patch of sunlight. His silence is answer enough; busy with  _ him _ . 

“You were late to get fucked because you were busy getting fucked?” Johnny snorts.

Donghyuck tilts his head to one side, “He wanted a lazy morning,” He draws out his words childishly, before shooting Johnny another sly smile, “It’s not my fault that meant screwing me.”

Johnny feels a ball forming in his throat, tightening - he decides not to dwell on what this means, because something tells him he won’t like the answer. Instead, he just clenches his jaw and looks Donghyuck up and down. “Well, you were still late, and I pay for the room by the hour.”

When Donghyuck rolls his eyes, it’s nearly audible, “Like you can’t afford it. Besides, I’m here now, and I can make it up to you, you know.” 

Johnny doesn’t want to wait any longer, he closes in on Donghyuck, backing him up against the tacky wallpaper, cornering him completely. Their faces are close enough that he can feel Donghyuck’s breath against his jaw, sees the flash of anticipation in his eyes, a combination of fear and excitement. He wonders if there’s any difference between the two, with them. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks, voice gentle whilst his arm snakes over Donghyuck’s chest, pinning him in place. His heart rate is wild, but his face refuses to crack, so he just stares up at Johnny in that same lazy way, feigning disinterest. That’s fine by Johnny; after all, the chase is half the thrill.

“I can be so good for you.” Donghyuck says, breathy. Johnny runs a thumb across his jaw, bites back a smirk when Dongyuck’s pulse jumps again. He drags the thumb up Donghyuck’s chin, pushing it ever so slightly between his faintly parted lips. The inside of his mouth is hot, wet. Johnny could make him suck it - could have Hyuck moaning around his fingers. 

Instead, he places the hand on the back of Donghyuck’s neck, tugging at his hair to tilt his head back, and kisses him. He feels Donghyuck go weak against him, mouth pressing into Johnny's own, softer than anything Donghyuck could say to him. For a moment, Johnny indulges himself, lets them melt into each other, but a tug at his bottom lip brings him back to reality. He pulls his face away, sharply - kissing Donghyuck is dangerous, he should know better.

“Who’s to say I want you?” He tuts, “You’re so slutty, Hyuck.” He ducks his head down to the younger’s collarbone, pressing rough kisses into the base of Donghyuck’s neck, “I mean, you’d open your legs for just about anybody, right?” The words come out coolly, mocking. Donghyuck’s skin tastes like salt and sandalwood, so much muskier than usual. A stranger’s cologne. 

Johnny has no idea why he ever thought it was a good idea to start fucking Donghyuck. The sneaking around, the competitiveness, the dirty motel rooms; it screams complicated, and Johnny does not fuck with complicated. That’s why he can’t really date anyone, because that means a shit ton of things Johnny doesn’t have the faintest idea of how to navigate - and yet, here he is, playing second fiddle to this Moon Taeil guy twice a week. And now he has to smell the fucker’s cologne.

Johnny bites down, hard enough to leave a mark, he hopes. When Donghyuck lets out something between a whine and a hiss, he grins, satisfied. Donghyuck makes all kinds of cute sounds for Johnny.

“Just for you, c’mon, let me be  _ your _ slut, Johnny.” Donghyuck says, voice low. There’s a hand groping at the front of Johnny’s slacks, palming at him through the layers of fabric. His breath hitches slightly.

“You want to show me if you really mean that?” Johnny breathes into his ear, enjoying the gentle shiver that Donghyuck lets out. 

And Donghyuck sounds so perfect, so  _ needy _ , when he begs, “ _ Please, _ ” that Johnny really has no other option than to push him onto his knees. Johnny is hard already, of fucking course he is, with Donghyuck kneeling at his feet, gazing up at him starry-eyed, so pretty that he wants nothing more than to completely ruin him.

Donghyuck wastes no time in tugging open Johnny’s fly, pushing both his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. He looks first at the growing erection, then up at Johnny again, “Fuck, Johnny, you’re so big. I always forget how big you are.” He says almost wistfully.

Johnny lets out a mean laugh, yanking Donghyuck’s hair back significantly harder than before. Besides, Hyuck knows what he’s doing when he looks up in awe from under those eyelashes, like Johnny’s a god. Johnny only has to act accordingly, “Better not forget it this time, then. Now, tell me what you want.”

“Wanna suck your cock,” Donghyuck whines, and  _ fuck _ , it takes a significant amount of Johnny’s willpower to keep himself from biting his fist.

Donghyuck is already on him, teasing the head, licking long flat stripes over the shaft with confident familiarity. His fingers press into the backs of Johnny’s thighs, sharp from his bitten nails, but Johnny doesn’t mind the sting - no, he’s much more concerned with watching Donghyuck drool over his cock.

And when Donghyuck takes him entirely in his mouth, Johnny is thankful for his hands caught in the younger’s hair, for stability if nothing else. He tugs harder, winding it through his fingers, prompting a moan from Donghyuck, throat constricting around Johnny’s dick.

“Fuck,  _ baby _ -” Seems to be the only thought Johnny is able to vocalise, coming out ragged and strangled from the back of his throat. Donghyuck is really going for it now, and Johnny takes his enthusiasm as a cue to move his own hips in tandem, bottoming out at the back of Donghyuck’s throat with every thrust. Donghyuck’s nails dig even deeper into his flesh, no doubt leaving little half-moons there for the next few days. Johnny likes it when they mark each other up, likes proof of the things they do in these dimly lit rooms.

“Look at me,” he chokes out, and when Donghyuck does the sight might be too heady for Johnny to take. His face is flushed, cheeks glowing pink, involuntary tears squeezing out from beneath dark lashes, but the visual of his mouth wrapped obscenely around Johnny's cock is what might be enough to push him over the edge. He yanks his hips away, pushing Donghyuck off of him almost aggressively. Donghyuck doesn’t mind though, just looks up at him, swollen lips in a self-satisfied grin.

“Aw, was I gonna make you come?” Donghyuck’s tone is mocking, and he wipes the mess of spit and precome off of his chin with the back of his hand.

“Not before I fuck you.” Johnny says, knowing full well how right the younger is. Donghyuck is so good with his mouth, looks so pretty on his knees, he can hardly control himself. But patience is virtue, and Johnny doesn’t plan on letting Donghyuck out of here alive.

He pulls him up, back against the wall, mouthing against Donghyuck’s neck again, fingers clumsily pawing at his zipper. He can feel Donghyuck’s cock hardening, pressing into the denim, and decides that there’s far too much fabric involved.

“Clothes… Off…” he says between gasping breaths, mostly because he knows that if Donghyuck keeps grinding back against him like this, he’s not going to last long. 

Donghyuck lets out a laugh at Johnny’s desperation, at how quickly he’s coming undone, before pushing past him and crossing over to the bed. Johnny steadies himself for a second, tries to pull himself together, and when he turns around again, Donghyuck has stripped down to a pair of black boxers. Johnny’s eyes involuntarily scan over his body for some signifier of Donghyuck’s ‘lazy morning’.

“Plan on fucking me anytime soon?” Donghyuck huffs, impatient.

“You get so bratty when you’re horny.” Johnny snorts in response. 

Donghyuck snatches his tie, pulling it loose before attacking the shirt buttons, “I’m always bratty, besides, who was bitching about me being late?” He finally gets the last button undone, yanking it off of Johnny’s torso and dumping it into the discarded pile of clothing at their feet, “Come on, I begged, just give it to me.” 

But there’s one more thing Johnny wants out of him. He grabs Dongyuck’s face in one hand, tilting it back, forcing Hyuck to make eye contact. His pupils are blown, wide in suspense.

“What are you?” He asks, gentle, almost affectionately.

Donghyuck responds with a sloppy grin, running his tongue over his top teeth, “I’m your bitch.” And that’s enough for Johnny.

“Get on the bed.” He says, not missing a beat, and Donghyuck seems equally eager, clambering onto the musty bedsheets and onto all fours. Johnny comes up behind him, teasing at the waistband of Hyuck’s boxers, skin hot beneath his fingers

Another impatient whine tells him that Donghyuck is getting frustrated, and Johnny is not an unreasonable man, so he decides to give him what he wants. The fact that he’s painfully hard himself probably also has something to do with his giving in. He slips a hand under the fabric, and the moment his finger lands on Donghyuck’s hole, the younger is making low, reassuring noises. He’s always been so vocal in bed - that’s part of what Johnny likes about him. Likes to make him scream. 

His finger presses past with little resistance, another fleeting reminder of Donghyuck’s life away from him. It makes sense, Donghyuck fucks somebody else,  _ he gets it _ , but the tide of jealousy that grows in his chest is hard to suppress. 

He leans forward, still fucking slowly into Hyuck with one finger, but close enough to whisper in his ear, “You know, I think about you in meetings.” 

“Do your bosses know that?” Donghyuck says, his snarkiness muffled by the restrained gasps he lets out to the rhythm of Johnny’s movement.

“I’m serious. I think about having you on my cock, under my desk,  _ on _ my desk, think about fucking you up against my office window, so everybody can see just how bad you want me.” Johnny’s dick twitches at the thought.

“All this talk about fucking me but you’re being so stingy, I want  _ more _ .” Donghyuck says through gritted teeth, pressing back against Johnny’s finger.

Johnny laughs, “But you look so cute when you’re desperate.”

He still obliges, carefully working in a second finger. Another moan comes from in front of him, but this one isn’t constrained, no, it rips right through Donghyuck’s body and comes out strangled.

“‘S this what you meant by more?” Johnny asks, mocking, as he speeds up the pace, fingers pistoning in and out of Hyuck. The younger responds with something between ‘ _ fuck you’ _ and  _ ‘oh god’ _ , which Johnny takes as a good sign. He wonders if Donghyuck is this much of a smartass when the other guy’s fucking him - does Taeil make him beg too, or does he reserve that for Johnny? Are they soft with one another? Do they fall asleep together? Johnny wants all of these questions surgically removed from his brain.

“You know what I want.” Donghyuck has a hand on his own cock, squirming beneath Johnny’s fingers, having completely lost his composure. He twists his head back, face inches from Johnny’s, and nothing but hot breath passes between them for a few seconds. His eyes are so dark.

Johnny moves his head away, kneels back, pulls his fingers out (Donghyuck, of course, responding with a groan of annoyance). He removes Donghyuck’s boxers, pathetically hanging around his knees, and reaches into the pile of abandoned clothing, rooting around for his suit jacket. When he eventually finds it, he reaches into an inner pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He squeezes it out onto his cock, giving it a few strokes as he takes in the view in front of him - Donghyuck ready for him, aching. 

He shuffles to move between Donghyuck’s knees and lines himself up, one hand on his shaft, the other planted on Donghyuck’s hip. He begins to push the head in, slowly, watching how Donghyuck reacts. He tenses up at the intrusion, and with the hand on his hip, Johnny rubs a few comforting circles in response. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, and the words come softer than expected.

“Fuck - yes, just keep going.” Donghyuck chokes out, pushing himself back against Johnny in encouragement.

So Johnny continues, working inch by inch, the feeling tight and hot and familiar, leaning forward so much he must entirely eclipse Hyuck beneath him. The moments leading up to it feel like the longest in his life, but when he’s fully buried into Hyuck, the feeling could be enough to knock him out. He lets out a loud moan which Donghyuck echoes a split second later, and tightens his grip on the younger’s hips, this time with both hands. It’s like being in the eye of a tornado, the static of them both taking in the sensation. His fingertips must be making craters at this point.

“You’re gonna leave bruises like that.” Donghyuck gives a breathy laugh, and Johnny thinks he might actually see god because of the vibrations on his cock.

“Do you want me to?” He asks, because there’s nothing more satisfying than when Donghyuck says how he wants it, that he likes when Johnny fucks him rough and messy.

“God,  _ yes _ , it’s just - he’ll notice. He’s gonna realise.” Donghyuck says, and Johnny feels a pang of hurt in his chest. Why can’t the fingerprints be a signal to the other guy, a way to say ‘ _ Hands off. All mine. Property of Johnny Suh.’ _ ? 

He pauses for a moment. “Good.” 

And then he starts fucking into Donghyuck. 

The pace feels like a crawl at first, shallow thrusts to get them both used to the feeling, and it’s like a hot vice around Johnny’s cock. Every time he bottoms out it’s punctuated with a gasp from Donghyuck, such a small sound, but that alone could be enough to make Johnny go mad. He reaches forward to wrap a hand around Hyuck’s throat, not hard enough to choke him, but enough to make him tilt his head back, his back arched. 

“You’re going too slowly,” Hyuck whines, because apparently there’s no dick in the world that can keep him from bitching, “I can take it,  _ come on _ .” 

Johnny snorts with laughter, before leaning close enough to lick a stripe of sweat off the back of Donghyuck’s neck, pleased when the younger shivers in response, “You asked for it,” He whispers.

He picks up the speed, and the fronts of his thighs slapping against Donghyuck’s ass start to sound like clockwork, his cock slickly moving in and out. Donghyuck has gotten used to him now, bounces back against him, throaty moans reverberating, filling the room with the sound of sex. Part of Johnny hopes that there are neighbours, he wants witnesses to how he makes Donghyuck so weak for him. However, an even bigger part of Johnny wants to humiliate Hyuck.

“You’re so fucking loud, what is it - you’re trying to prove how much of a slut you are to the entire building?” He asks meanly. Even so, he slams in harder, making Donghyuck moan even noiser.

Donghyuck just laughs, “ _ I’m _ slutty? You’re my side chick, Johnny.” He manages to get out, before Johnny tugs especially hard on his hair, and he can only yelp in response.

Johnny grasps at the crumpled sheets until he eventually finds Donghyuck’s boxers, pushed to one corner of the bed. He grins wickedly at them, before reaching forward and stuffing them into the younger’s mouth, who sputters around the sudden invasion. He scrunches them up even more, until eventually his hand completely covers Donghyuck’s mouth, and in spite of the fabric stuffing his cheeks, Donghyuck is still able to let out a moan, albeit muffled. 

“It’s what you get for being snarky.” Johnny says, still hammering into Donghyuck’s ass like it’s a matter of life or death. At this point, his brain is telling him it might be.

It’s only when he notices Donghyuck’s arms shaking with the effort of keeping him up that he gives pause - the younger is still groaning in pleasure, moving in sync with his thrusts, but his arms are tensed up, elbows locked into place. Johnny slows, pulls out completely, and Donghyuck cranes his head back to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Turn over,” He says, already maneuvering the younger’s limbs to flip him onto his back. Johnny is still between his legs, looming over him, stroking his cock as he watches Donghyuck adjust to the new position. He looks so pretty like this, mouth still stuffed, eyes wide, hair swept back. His chest is slightly shiny from sweat, the marks Johnny left across his collarbone practically glowing red against his tan skin. If  _ that _ visual wasn’t enough, his cock is stiff against his abdomen, leaking precome and  _ oh god _ , Johnny could eat him alive.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasps, burying himself into Donghyuck again, the new angle making them both moan with even more force. Donghyuck’s arms reach up to claw at Johnny’s chest, and the slight sting is enough to spur Johnny on even harder. His legs wrap around Johnny, clamping them together, pushing him even further inside, and yeah, Johnny definitely isn’t going to last long if Donghyuck keeps clenching around him like this. His arms are on either side of Donghyuck’s head, boxing him in, and they’re face to face now, only a matter of inches between them. 

Something prompts Johnny on, makes him bolder, when he asks, voice low, “He doesn’t fuck you like this, does he?” 

Hyuck tries to say something, completely inaudible with his mouth still full of his own boxers. Johnny yanks them out himself and repeats, wild with lust, “ _ I said, _ he doesn’t fuck you like this,  _ does he _ ?” 

“No, only you - you’re the only one who fucks me like this,” Donghyuck’s words come out pleading, eyes burning into Johnny’s. He’s a mess, mouth agape, and Johnny knows that he’s close, he just needs to be spurred on. 

He reaches down and wraps a hand around Donghyuck’s cock, wrist moving in time to his own thrusts. Beneath him, Donghyuck is unravelling. “Want someone to treat you like a whore? Make you beg for it? Show you how fucking  _ needy _ you are?” He says, barely aware if his words even make sense. He just wants Hyuck to come for him, to come because of him.

“Oh god, I want to be so good for you,  _ please _ ,” Donghyuck breathes out, words strung together haplessly, “You’re right, I’m desperate, just make me yours,  _ fuck _ .”

Johnny can only keep slamming into him, speeding up the hand on his cock, and Hyuck looks so perfectly desperate that all Johnny can manage to say is, “You’re already mine.”

The words are barely even off his tongue when Donghyuck stutters beneath him, mouth widening in a silent moan, and he’s coming all over Johnny’s hand, all over his own stomach. His eyes are closed, and Johnny lets himself take in the sight, keeping a steady pace, letting him ride out the orgasm. He doesn’t take his eyes off Hyuck’s face the entire time, wants to remember every detail of how he came apart for him, it’s like an adrenaline rush on its own. 

By the time Donghyuck’s eyes open again, starry as he comes down from the high of it all, Johnny is starting to realise he’s got his own cock worry about, and that he definitely does not have long. His balls tighten, and he stifles a moan - Hyuck must notice too, because he just looks up dreamily at Johnny with a half-smile and mumbles, “On my face.”

And, well, who is Johnny to argue with that? He pulls out quickly, steadying himself, and Donghyuck shifts forward to position himself beneath Johnny.

“Open your mouth.” He says quickly, but Donghyuck is already two steps ahead of him, tongue stuck out shamelessly in wait. It’s too much for Johnny to take in, so he finally lets himself off the cliff’s edge, lets his vision go fuzzy and white around the edges. 

It lands messily onto Donghyuck’s face, translucent ropes draped across his ready tongue, dripping down flushed cheeks, in his eyelashes. His hair is slicked back with sweat, the sight so sloppy and flagrant that it’s almost beautiful. Johnny works his hand over his cock, trying to keep the wave going for as long as possible, until the final drip lands onto Donghyuck’s tongue, and Johnny’s body could collapse under its own tension. Donghyuck is still poised beneath him, face sticky with trails of come, eyes half-lidded. Johnny brings his face close again, and Donghyuck smiles - Johnny wants to kiss him.

He wants to taste himself on Hyuck’s tongue, wants his hands on the nape of the younger’s neck, he wants to tell Donghyuck how well he took it. Johnny wants a lot of things.

Donghyuck is still looking at him, expectant. Does  _ he _ want Johnny to kiss him?

Johnny looks from his eyes to his tongue then back again, and then shoots a crooked smile before spitting directly into Hyuck’s open mouth. It makes much more sense for them, really. It’s easier.

Donghyuck laughs, finally closing his mouth and swallowing Johnny’s spit along with any of the come that had actually made it down his throat rather than splattered across his face. Johnny, meanwhile, is slumping onto the bed, spent from effort. His arm brushes up against Donghyuck’s, and he moves it away. The bedspread is cool against his burning skin, and he closes his eyes, taking in a moment of peace before the inevitable.

The bed creaks with movement as Donghyuck gets up, and Johnny counts the footsteps before the bathroom door closes. He has to get back to work, his lunch break is nearly over. He wonders where Hyuck goes after he leaves. Sometimes, when he’s sad, or drunk, or post-orgasm - mostly drunk - he lets himself entertain the idea of Donghyuck being his.  _ Really _ his, not just things said between thrusts. Johnny wants to fall asleep after sex, he hasn’t done that in so long. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a yell from the other room, “Hey, I just got another ear piercing - does come cause infections?” 

Johnny laughs sadly to himself. It would never work between them.

When he opens his eyes, Donghyuck is traipsing back in, still naked, but having rinsed off his face and stomach. He reaches for his boxers, sniffs them, and Johnny can practically see his entire thought process in deciding to go commando when he shoves them into his jacket pocket and reaches for his jeans instead. 

“Seriously, is this gonna fuck up my piercing?” He asks again, and Johnny just shrugs from the bed. He should get up - the bedside alarm clock says it’s 1:48, and the office is nearby, but it’s still cutting it close.

Donghyuck tugs on his t-shirt, still fiddling with a new stud on his left ear that Johnny hadn’t noticed before.

“What are you doing Saturday night?” Johnny chances. Meeting at night, on a weekend? That’s suspicious. That’s why they’ve always snuck in their meetings during the day, between Johnny’s meetings or before he goes to the gym. 

“Uh, I’ve got a thing,” Donghyuck says, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, “Dinner. It’s our anniversary.”

The words come out flaccid, land with a thump in the middle of the room. Johnny swallows, suddenly feeling vulnerable in his nudity. He pulls his clothes on quickly, sweat gone cold, the room gone silent. 

Donghyuck puts his jacket on, cracking his knuckles as he watches Johnny finish dressing. He’s quiet, an uncommon occurrence, but Johnny doesn’t dare look him in the eye, doesn’t want to see his pity stare. He’s waiting so that they can leave together - Johnny has to pay for the room. Donghyuck really is a whore, he thinks bitterly.

“Are you in love with him?” He asks bluntly, although he’s already sure of the answer. He’s thought about it a lot, just never vocalised it.

Donghyuck’s voice is quiet, “Yeah.”

The answer is mundane and expected, and Johnny feels nothing but a dull ache. He’s all about business, he likes to compartmentalise, and this is just another way of dividing up a life. Donghyuck fucks him, but he kisses Taeil. It’s obvious. He decides that he will just not let it bother him. 

Johnny pulls his suit jacket on, runs a hand through his hair, tries to reboot his mind. He has higher-ups to impress in less than ten minutes. He retrieves his wallet from an inner pocket, and sifts through it to pull out a small wad of bills. It’ll cover the cost of the room twice over, but he doesn’t mind - maybe Donghyuck can buy himself some new underwear with the change, he thinks.

“I’ve got a meeting I’m late for, so you can take this to the front desk.” He places the money on the dresser next to Donghyuck, it seems a fitting enough place, but mostly because he doesn’t want to have to look him in the eye and hand it over. He turns on his heel and yanks the door open, sidestepping to avoid Donghyuck’s defeated form. Right before it swings shut behind him, Donghyuck says something, voice cut off by the slam.

Johnny doesn’t try to make out the words - he doesn’t hear, or maybe he’s just ignoring them.

His bosses show up fifteen minutes late anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the taeil slander in this ;-; i love him sm but johnny needs SOMEBODY to project his angst onto
> 
> (twt: @salomesbed)


End file.
